The University of Utah Clinical Research Center serves as a resource to the faculty of the colleges in the Medical Center. It provides facilities for the performance of clinical investigations on patients and normal subjects. Hospitalization of patients, dietary services and core laboratory determinations are included. Many problems are being studied in the Center including the relationship of hypertension to steroid secretion, renal transplantation and its immunologic basis, copper metabolism in human subjects and patients with Wilson's disease, granulocyte kinetics, disorders of hemoglobin synthesis, muscle diseases, muscle disease, determinations of abnormalities in cortisol metabolism, studies of patients with rheumatoid and osteoarthritis, studies in leukemia and malignant diseases in children, improved techniques for hemodialysis and peritoneal dialysis, the genetic transmission of a number of diseases including hemochromatosis, prostatic cancer, coronary artery disease, hereditary nephritis, congenital adrenal hyperplasia, and Huntington's chorea; the development of improved electrocardiography; the enzymatic basis for acute intermittent porphyria; the therapeutic effectiveness of plasmaphoresis in myasthenia gravis and multiple sclerosis, of dialysis in schizophrenia, of decarboxylase inhibitors in patients with minimal brain dysfunction; gastroesophageal reflux in newborns and infants; chromosomal defects in cytogenetic diseases; pathogenesis and therapy of hyperphosphatesemia in children; early detection of Gardner's syndrome and the malignant transformation of polycystic cancer; the role of immune complexes in psoriasis and other dermatological diseases; the role of lipoprotein lypase and adrenal steroids in diabetes mellitus; the diagnosis and treatment of Cushing's syndrome.